


I'm Sorry

by GayAndAngery



Series: Jeongcheol Smut [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, semi-public blowjob, this is a repost because the original got deleted, this is just really smutty and i couldn't care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery
Summary: Jeonghan decides to have a bit of fun in the Ferris wheel. But is Seungcheol really not mad?Y'all already know the drill. @incorrctcouphan on twitter <3 <3 <3





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For Eottoghe, and you guys already know who the other person is but ao3 wont let me dedicate another one to her so.....

“Are you really going out in that?” Asked Seungkwan. He gave Jeonghan a critical once-over, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, what's wrong with it?” questioned Jeonghan, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing a low cut white tee-shirt, a black leather choker, and a pair of ripped jeans. “Nothing's wrong with it, it's just-” Seungkwan said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you slutshaming me?” Jeonghan asked jokingly. Seungkwan scoffed, “I am wearing booty shorts and a crop top that says He Likes It When I Call Him Daddy. I'm not legally allowed to slutshame you. No, you just look really hot, meaning people are going to want to flirt with you,” Jeonghan shrugged. “I don't see what the problem with that is,” Seungkwan looked at him like he was crazy, shaking his head in amazement. “You really like pissing Seungcheol off, don't you?” Jeonghan's eyes widened in realization. He mouthed a silent OH, before smirking. “Perhaps that is what I want,” Seungkwan shook his head. “He's been a bit on edge recently, I wouldn't recommend that,” Jeonghan just flicked his hand dismissively and shook his head, smirking. Walking into the living room, he glanced at Seungcheol. He froze, gulping hard. His boyfriend was staring at him with such unadulterated want, it was almost scary. He shook it off, walking to the door. Resting one hand on the handle, he called over his shoulder. “You guys coming or not?” The others quickly followed, running to be first out the door. Once outside, Jeonghan counted heads, “Wonwoo where did you get the sunglasses from, Mingyu stop moving around, Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao, please stop making out in public, sweetheart calm down, you look like you want to eat me, Seungkwan stop laughing, Vernon please stop undressing him with your eyes, like I said with dumbass numbers one and two, we are in public. OK, everyone’s here, let’s go to the fair!” Everyone piled into the car, pushing and shoving to be in the back. “No couples in the back together! I thought we all would have learnt this lesson last time,” Jeonghan shouted from the driver’s seat. Hao grumbled, pushing Jun off his lap. Seungcheol, as he always did, sat in the front with his boyfriend. He switched on the radio, turning the volume up. The other’s began belting out the song, singing off key and at the top of their lungs. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, laughing. “We are professional singers, and this is what y’all sound like? I’m disappointed,” he said. Seungcheol was the only one not singing along, and Jeonghan glanced over at him. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and he quickly glanced away. Cheol was looking at him the same way he had in the living room, like he wanted to ravage him right there on the spot. Come to think of it, he always looked at Jeonghan like that. “Stop that. You know I can’t control myself when you look at me like that,” he whispered furiously. Seungcheol smirked, looking away and out the window. “Whatever you say, Angel,” They had finally reached the fairgrounds, and everyone got out of the car. They walked up to the ticket booth, where a bored looking girl was handing out tickets. She perked up when they walked closer, smiling. She blatantly swept her gaze up and down Jeonghan’s body. “I have a girlfriend, but damn, I’d tap that,” she said. He rolled his eyes, turning to his friends. “Everyone, this is Obsidia, she’s a friend of mine. And sweety, please stop that you are an actual child,” Obsidia gasped, looking offended. “I am the reason y’all are getting on here for free, don’t insult me,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, silently calling her bluff. She leaned out of the booth, slapping his arm. “Fine, you win,” she said, handing him the tickets. Jeonghan grabbed them, striding towards the fence. He handed the tickets to the collector, walking through the gate. Vernon and Seungkwan ran in front of him, holding hands. Mingyu and Hao had both picked up their boyfriends, and where now carrying them on their backs. Jeonghan watched them walk away, smiling gently. Seungcheol walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jeonghan pulled him arm, smiling wider now. “Let’s ride the ferris wheel!” he said excitedly. Seungcheol chuckled, letting himself get pulled along. Once they reached the ride, they climbed in an empty cart. Seungcheol closed the door behind him, preventing anyone else from joining them. Seungcheol sat down on the floor, earning him a confused look. He pulled Jeonghan down onto his lap, smiling. “It’s been awhile since we’ve had any time alone. I missed this side of you,” Jeonghan said. “What side?” Cheol asked. “The soft, cuddly side. People think you’re some tough, macho man, but you’re actually just a big softie,” the ride began moving, their cart slowly rising. When they were at the very top, however, the ride froze. The intercom installed in every cart turned on, informing the passengers that they were experiencing technical difficulties, that no one should start panicking, and that the ride should be fixed in around fifteen minutes. “What are we going to do for fifteen minutes?” asked Seungcheol. “I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Jeonghan said. Cheol tilted his head, giving Jeonghan a curious look. Jeonghan pulled him to his feet, making him sit on the bench. He knelt in front of Cheol, sliding one hand up his leg slowly. “A-angel. We can’t,” Jeonghan just smirked. “Okay, then stop me,” he said, knowing full well Seungcheol wouldn’t. Cheol gasped, moaning a little as Jeonghan’s fingertips brushed lightly over his bulge. Jeonghan popped the button, slowly pulled the zipper of his pants down. “H-hannie, please-” Cheol groaned. Jeonghan smiled widely, pulling the waistband of Cheol’s boxers down. His erection sprang free, causing him to blush. “What if someone sees us?” he whispered. “Cheol, we’re at the very top. That’s impossible. Now, stop talking,” Jeonghan said. He began licking a slow stripe up Seungcheol’s member. He followed the throbbing vein up to the tip, sucking it lightly into his mouth. Seungcheol moaned, bucking his hips up slightly. Jeonghan placed one hand on his hip, holding him down. The other was around his own member, slowly stroking it up and down. Jeonghan began to slowly move further down Seungcheol’s cock, taking more and more of it down his throat. When he finally took all of him, he paused, breathing deeply through his nose. “Are you okay, Angel?” Seungcheol asked, concern evident in his voice. Jeonghan nodded as well as he could, slowly pulling off. He applied the slightest pressure with his teeth, not enough to hurt, but enough to push his boyfriend closer to the edge. Seungcheol laced both of his hands through Jeonghan’s hair, pulling slightly when Jeonghan’s teeth scraped over the head of his member. “You’re driving me crazy, baby,” He said hoarsely. Jeonghan smirked slightly, taking Seungcheol in once again. He began to pick up the pace, sucking hard with every upward motion. He started to stroke his own member faster, feeling his release getting closer. He removed the hand he was holding Cheol down with, in favor of stroking Seungcheol’s member. He tensed, groaning. “Oh, fuck. I’m close, Angel,” Jeonghan moaned, bucking up into his own hand. The vibration of his throat finally pushed Seungcheol over the edge, and he came with a throaty groan. Jeonghan soon followed, cumming into his hand. He leaned back, panting heavily. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the cum off of his fingers. “I can’t believe you did that,” said Seungcheol, zipping his pants up. “I didn’t see you trying to stop me,” Jeonghan replied defiantly, following suit. He sat on the bench opposite his boyfriend, smirking proudly. “You are going to be the death of me, Hannie,” Seungcheol said, pinching the bridge of his nose. The ride began moving then, causing Jeonghan to laugh. “Any longer and we might’ve been caught,” They stepped off the ride holding hands, Jeonghan with a huge smile plastered on is face. The others were gathered at the base of the ride, looking nervous. Mingyu was pacing, looking frustrated. Seungkwan was the first one to notice them, running over. He froze when he saw their expressions, however. “What did you do?” he asked Jeonghan accusingly. “Nothing,” he replied, giggling. “I don’t believe that for one second,” he responded. Vernon reached them first, having noticed his boyfriend missing. “Are we gonna just go home?” he asked. Seungcheol nodded, striding towards the parking lot. “I think I pissed him off,” Jeonghan whispered. Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “I told you! But does anyone listen to me? No, of course not!” he huffed, throwing his hands up. Vernon opened his mouth to protest, before closing it in embarrassment. “You don’t listen to me either, sweetheart,” Seungkwan said, grabbing his hand. “But that’s fine, I’m used to it at this point,” he said, pulling him after the others. Jeonghan followed behind everyone slowly. When he got to the car, Seungcheol was already in the driver’s seat. Jeonghan silently climbed into the passenger’s seat, avoiding Seungcheol’s eyes. The ride back was awkward, no one daring to break the silence. The dropped everyone off at their own houses, before driving to their own. Pulling into the driveway, Seungcheol shut the car off ad stormed into the house. Jeonghan frowned sadly, slowly getting out of the car. He walked around the house, intent on apologizing. He finally found Cheol in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have thirteen different apologies, depending on how mad you are,” Jeonghan said, leaning against the doorframe. Seungcheol looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Close the door,” he said, his voice deep and husky. Jeonghan visibly gulped before speaking. “Oh. You’re that mad,” He turned to close the door. The bed creaked, and before he could turn around, Cheol had caged him against the door. Jeonghan let out a small gasp, his knees almost giving out. Seungcheol wrapped one arm around his waist, grinning. “I’m not really mad, Angel,” he whispered in his ear. He pulled Jeonghan to the bed, sitting down. He sat Jeonghan on his lap, facing away from him. He pulled Jeonghan’s shirt to the side, pressing feather-light kisses along his exposed collarbone. He gasped, moaning a little, causing Seungcheol to chuckle. “I love how affected you are by just this. Just think of what I could do to you if I really tried,” he said, sliding his free hand down Jeonghan’s chest and stomach, resting it on his bulge. “Hmm?” He hummed, emphasizing the sound with a light squeeze. Jeonghan moaned. ”P-please,” he gasped out. Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan’s shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. His own shirt soon followed, and he flipped their positions. Jeonghan was now lying on his back, Cheol kneeling above him. Seungcheol smiled at the beauty beneath him. Jeonghan was bare-chested, revealing the deep flush that covered his neck and chest. “Seungcheol, please,” Jeonghan said desperately, pushing his hips upwards. Cheol leaned down, kissing him gently. He began slowly dragging his fingertips down Jeonghan’s chest and abdomen, resting them just shy of his bulge. “Seungcheol, stop teasing” he whined, bucking up again. “Maybe you should have considered this before you decided to go down on me,” Cheol whispered. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Jeonghan’s boxers, finally wrapping his long fingers around his member. He slowly dragged his hand up and down, watching Jeonghan’s expression. Jeonghan bit his lip, moaning breathily. Taking pity on him, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan’s pants and boxers down, smiling. He stood, walking to grab the lube. He dropped his own pants before kneeling on the bed. “C’mere,” he said, beckoning with one finger. Jeonghan obliged, kneeling in front of Seungcheol, weight resting on his heels. Seungcheol gestured for him to turn around and he did. Before he could look back and see what his boyfriend was doing, he felt a warm hand plant itself between his shoulder blades. Seungcheol slowly pushed him down onto his hands and knees, grinning. He ran his fingertips down Jeonghan’s spine slowly, causing him to shiver with anticipation. Seungcheol squeezed some lube onto his fingers, before teasing his hole with the tip of one. Jeonghan let out a breathy moan, pushing back against his finger. Seungcheol smirked, pushing in finger into Jeonghan slowly. Jeonghan gasped, grinding his hips backwards, silently asking for more. Seungcheol obliged, adding two more fingers, one at a time. He began slowly pumping them in and out of Jeonghan, holding him in place. Jeonghan kept trying to sit up, but Seungcheol held him down by pushing on his back. Jeonghan gasped when Seungcheol brushed his prostate, moaning. Seungcheol withdrew his fingers, and Jeonghan whined at the loss. Seungcheol chuckled. “So needy,” he whispered, slowly pushing himself inside his boyfriend. He rocked back and forth, inching further and further into him. Jeonghan almost collapsed when he bottomed out, the angle pushing the head of Seungcheol dick directly against his prostate. Seungcheol pulled himself out slightly, slamming back into him. Jeonghan really did collapse them, moaning loudly. Seungcheol, chuckling, grabbed Jeonghan’s arms, folding them behind his back. He held them there, bending over to whisper in Jeonghan's ear. “You ok, Angel?” He asked smugly. “Just. Fucking. Move.” Jeonghan ground out, trying not to show just how close he was to losing his mind. Seungcheol smirked, snapping his hips forward again. Jeonghan bit the bed sheet to prevent himself from screaming out. Seungcheol began to slowly rock in and out of him, each stoke hitting Jeonghan spot on. Seungcheol paused, adjusting himself slightly. He began to snap his hips forward quicker, and not even the sheets could muffle Jeonghan's scream. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly, and, without warning, he came with an only slightly muffled cry. Seungcheol either didn't notice, or didn't care. He continued, chasing his own release. The clenching of Jeonghan's walls around him brought him even closer, until he finally came with a throaty moan. He held himself up over Jeonghan, panting heavily. When he had caught his breath, he pulled out, standing up. He gently lifted Jeonghan, carrying him to the bathroom. He sat him on the counter, turning the shower on. While waiting for the water to warm up, he turned to Jeonghan. “Are you okay?” He asked, slightly worried. Jeonghan had one hand held to his throat, and he looked concerned. He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Seungcheol’s eyes widened in realization, and he began laughing. “You screamed to much, huh?” He said, picking him up and placing him in the shower. Jeonghan punching his arm, and hoarsely responded. “Maybe if you had been a bit gentler, I wouldn't have screamed so much,” he rasped. “Who do you think you're fooling? I know you like it when I'm a big aggressive,” Seungcheol said, grabbing the shampoo. “I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you tomorrow,” he said, squeezing a dollop into his hand, and began to massage Jeonghan's scalp. Jeonghan closed his eyes in pleasure, melting into his touch. Jeonghan was clearly struggling to stay awake, and once they were completely dried off, Seungcheol carried him back into the bedroom. He laid him down gently, careful not to disturb him. He cuddled up behind him, the heat of his body a welcome feeling after the cool air in the room. Jeonghan subconsciously snuggled closer, pressing himself against Seungcheol. He smiled, wrapping his arms around his sleeping Angel. “I never want this to end,” he whispered into the quiet of the room, drifting off.


End file.
